We will continue to study basic proteins of granulocytes, parotid and submaxillary fluids, as well as trace serum proteins for genetic polymorphisms, using starch and acrylamide-gel electrophoresis. Native and fractionated randomly collected samples from different populations will be tested and sometimes family studies will be done. We will do the following studies on parotid basic (Pb) proteins showing polymorphism: Isolation by ultrafiltration, sephadex and ion exchange resins; characterization by molecular weight, iso-electric point determinations, peptide analysis, amino acid composition and sequence. We will prepare antibody to Pb protein and will search for a large molecular weight zymogen precursor of Pb proteins in the parotid gland and among other parotid fluid proteins. We will do kinetic studies of the proteolytic process in parotid fluid that degrades Pb proteins and studies to detect the possible function (especially antibacterial) of Pb proteins. We will perform association and linkage analysis of the Pb locus with other known loci. We will study parotid fluid from patients with neoplasia and inflammation of the parotid to see if there are characteristic changes in the proteins. Further genetic and biochemical analysis of the complex proline-rich protein system will be carried out.